


Flirting With Customers Is A Bad Idea

by i_amthecosmos



Series: The How To Meet Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camboy Harry, First Meeting, M/M, Sex Shop AU, Sex Toys, counter clerk Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the counter clerk at a sex shop and Harry is a regular customer. Very regular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting With Customers Is A Bad Idea

Working at a sex shop/porno store wasn’t that bad, really. Louis got propositioned about three times a shift, but still not as much as his female co-workers, and they got free coffee. They also got a ten percent discount on the toys and rentals, but at this point Louis wasn’t that interested in them. Something about seeing double penetration box covers every day made him a bit numbed to it. Couldn’t be helped, he figured. 

Louis flipped through the pages of his book as he waited for someone to come up, one eye on the security cameras. You would think that people would be embarrassed to steal dildos, but you would be wrong. It happened all the time, same with people trying to have a wank in front of the porno mags or box covers. People were pigs, that’s what he’d learned from this particular job. He can’t wait to put that on his next job application. _What I learned from my last job: people are pigs._

Louis was interrupted from his book by a customer. “Hi,” he said, and looked up to the prettiest boy he’d seen all day. He had curly brown hair and a big sweet smile, and Louis thought maybe he should ID him. No way was he old enough to be here. “Is this everything?” Louis picked up the boy’s purchase, a six-inch pink dildo. 

“Yeah, that’s it for today,” the boy said, smiling at him. “I can’t wait to try this one out.” 

Louis felt himself get a little hot. He thought he couldn’t be shocked anymore, but even his regular customers didn’t make small talk about their toys. It was a bit bizarre. This boy didn’t seem to know that. “Well, hope it works out. That’ll be 50 quid.” The boy paid for it without grousing about the price, Louis put it in a bag, and the boy actually waved at him before sauntering out the door.

Louis stared after him. Who _was_ that kid?

…

It was a week before he saw the boy again (and he thought of him that way, even though Louis knew he wasn’t much older). Louis was dusting the shelves and putting up some of the box covers when he felt someone loom over him. “Can I help you?”

The curly-haired boy smiled down at him. “Yes, I’m ready to check out now.” Louis got off the floor, his knees creaking, and went behind the counter to ring him up. This time he had a vibrator and a couple of soft leather cock rings. Louis rang them up and the boy beamed. “Gonna try these out tonight.” 

Again, this was more information that Louis wanted. “Okay, good luck,” he said, because really, what do you say to that? This time, the boy didn’t just smile, he winked at him. 

“I think they will be,” he said, and then he was gone, the door ringing as he left.

…

Louis did not get obsessed with his customers. Most of them were creepy old men who stared at him like he was a piece of meat, and then tried to cheat him on the prices. If they were still watching physical porno instead of getting it online, they seemed to feel like they didn’t need to pay for it. It was annoying, that was the thing. So no, to go back to the original point, he didn’t get obsessed with customers.

Until now. 

Nobody could blame him, he decided. Nobody could blame him for being into Harry (he got his name from his ID when Harry rented a video). He was adorable, with his curls and his dimples, and so innocent looking. And then he came in and bought big dildos and vibrators every single week. And they were not cheap, how was he affording this? 

When Harry came in the next week with a long string of anal beads that got progressively larger until the biggest was like an orange, Louis snapped.

“How do you even afford all this, mate? You got a sugar daddy taking care of you?” Louis bit at his lip, glad that his boss wasn’t there. 

Harry blinked at him, then smiled. This smile was sly, not like his usual sunny one. “Nope, no sugar daddy.” He reached into his wallet and gave Louis a card. “I’ve got a cam show at this channel. If you’re interested in what I’m going to do with these, tune in on Friday night.” 

Louis was speechless. He just rang Harry up and gave him his anal beads without comment. This time, Harry not only winked, but put his hand over Louis’ before leaving. “Don’t forget, Friday night, starts at nine.” Then he was gone.

Louis stared at the door until one of his porn-addicted regulars cleared his throat. The rest of the day was kind of a blur.

…

Louis told himself he wouldn’t do it, but as soon as he got off work Friday there he was in front of the laptop, open to Harry’s channel. Harry did not disappoint-within a few minutes, Louis had his pants off and his hand around his cock as Harry fluttered and teased, making him wait for it, until finally he stuffed those damn anal beads inside his hole and Louis came, shaking. Then he turned off his laptop, not knowing what he was going to say to Harry when he came back into the store.

When the moment he was dreading came, he tried to be casual about it. Harry came in as always and  
smiled before heading to the ‘new arrivals’ shelf in the toy part of the store. Louis sent a silent prayer to whatever god would bother with him and cleaned his check out area. He didn’t look up until Harry was right in front of him.

“Did you watch my show?” He got straight to the point, that Harry. Louis looked at him, and he looked expectant. 

“I did. It was very good, you seemed to be enjoying yourself.” Louis took the new item, an expensive glass dildo, and rang it in. “And I still say these are expensive, even with your job.”

“Regular viewers send me money towards them. Sometimes they just buy them for me, but I like to pick them out myself.” Harry blinked at him, big pretty eyes, and Louis pinched his thigh. 

“Oh, because it’s so much fun coming into a store with a bunch of perverts.” Louis threw a glare over Harry’s shoulder at one of the many dirty old men that came in. Last week he offered Louis twenty pounds for sex, Louis just stared at him until he went away. 

“I don’t know, it’s not so bad. It’s colorful, and there’s always flirting with the cashier. That’s nice.” He winked. 

Louis stood there, stunned. He honestly didn’t know what to say, and only when Harry started to look dejected that he get his mouth into gear. “Really? Because, you know, I don’t mind at all-“

“Thought you didn’t,” Harry said, triumphant. 

“But don’t get it twisted, I don’t have enough money to buy you new sex toys every week. I can’t pay for you, I can barely pay for myself. So…don’t think that.” 

“That’s okay,” Harry said. “I wouldn’t expect you to. But you’re nice, at least you seem nice, and you’re fit, and I could use a friend, instead of only getting laid for the camera, you know? Gets a bit boring.”

Louis was silent for another minute, and then he said “I get off at eight tonight. Come by, and we’ll get a late dinner. I want to actually get to talk to you before anything else.” 

“Okay,” Harry said, smiling big. “I’ll see you then. Maybe we can try this out before my show Friday.” 

Louis almost felt his brain explode from the image that gave him, and Harry left laughing. Louis watched him go, and thought maybe dating a customer from a sex shop wasn’t the worst idea he’d ever had.


End file.
